kuroshitsujifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Чарльз Грей
|Кандзи = チャールズグレイ |Ромадзи = Chāruzu Gurei |Прозвища = Дабл Чарльз (вместе с Чарльзом Фиппсом) |Раса = Человек |Пол = Мужской |Принадлежность = Британская Королевская семья |Прежняя принадлежность = |Род деятельности = Личный секретарь и дворецкий королевы Виктории Наставник Уэстонского КолледжаKuroshitsuji манга; Глава 81, страница 13 |Предыдущая профессия = Студент Уэстонского Колледжа |База операций = Букингемский Дворец Уэстонский Колледж (ранее) Лондон |Статус = Жив |Манга = Том 8, Глава 35 |Аниме = Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus, Эпизод 10 |Японская озвучка = Кимура Рёхэй }} Граф Чарльз Грей (チャールズ・グレイ, Chāruzu Gurei), также известный под кодовым именем «Дабл Чарльз» (вместе со своим коллегой Чарльзом Фиппсом) — член личного секретариата королевы Виктории, также являющийся ее дворецким.Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 38, страница 14 Известно, что его семья настолько знаменита, что в их честь был назван один из сортов ароматизированного чая (Эрл Грей).Kuroshituji манга; Глава 39, страница 12 Внешность У Чарльза взлохмаченные волосы пепельного цвета, длина которых достигает подбородка, за исключением более длинной пряди на задней части головы, которая доходит до середины спины; его чуб также изменчив и различается по стилю. Он примерно на голову ниже Чарльза Фиппса и выглядит довольно по-мальчишески. Данную внешность ему задают худощавое тело и молодые черты лица, из которых особо выделяются светло-серые глаза и длинные ресницы. thumb|right|Цветное изображение Чарльза в манге Его костюм практически аналогичен форме Чарльза Фиппса, однако, он внес в него свои личные изменения, чтобы больше соответствовать своему личному имиджу. Его брюки, на которые он надевает высокие гетры в полоску, украшенные сверху бантом, заправлены в сапоги по колено. Он оставляет свой белый фрак расстегнутым, обнажая черную, украшенную кружевами рубашку на пуговицах и тонкий длинный галстук на шее. На левой стороне груди он носит булавку, состоящую из банта и изображения с профилем королевы Виктории, которое подвешивается к ней на короткой цепочке. По сравнению с пиджаками Чарльза Фиппса и Джона Брауна, фалды его фрака выглядят гораздо длиннее. Низко на его бедрах накинут серый спортивный ремень, на котором с правой стороны висит золотая рапира. Также он носит черные перчатки, чтобы меч не скользил в руках при владении им. Характер Грей - энергичный молодой человек с отличной физической подготовкой. Он постоянно рвется в бой. Чарльз хочет быть активным участником, а не просто наблюдателем. Иногда он жалуется на свою работу, говоря, что она слишком легкая и мирная, но все равно выполняет ее.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 38, страница 8 На протяжении боя Чарльз весело ухмыляется и комментирует навыки противника. Он заявил, что любит «играть» с соперником, который не в силах ему противостоять. Грей способен использовать любой метод, чтобы выиграть, так как он ненавидит проигрывать, даже если это всего лишь игра. Он высокомерен, однако, только до определенной степени, он всегда считает, что его навыки лучше, чем навыки его соперника, так как очень уверен в себе. Он считает себя превосходным в ближнем бою, он однажды перерезал пистолеты Мэйлин пополам, когда всего лишь прошел мимо нее. Также ему не очень важно, какого пола его противник. Несмотря на все эти причуды, он заявил, что верно служит Королеве Англии, Виктории, как служил его дед. Даже если у него очень большое рвение к победе в бою, он знает, когда нужно остановиться. Несмотря на свое юношеское поведение, он отлично работает в паре с Фиппсом, так как они выполняют свою работу вместе. Независимо от своих чудачеств, Грею кажется, что Фиппс довольно странный. Фиппс с ошеломляющей скоростью сумел залатать шляпу Финниана, чему удивил Чарльза. Кроме того, Грей боится приведений, он заявляет, что верит в то, что сможет победить только с помощью своего меча. Так же он имеет большой аппетит, так как он съел целый ужин с карри, после чего сказал, что был лишь «немного голоден». А в главе "Ненужный дворецкий" он съедает 34 полные тарелки, после чего нисколько не чувствует неудобств. История thumb|left|150px|Фиппс и Грей обсуждают гениальное фехтование Элизабет На матче по фехтованию, юные Грей и Фиппс наблюдали, как сражались два оппонента. Фиппс сказал, что победитель - это сын Алексиса Леона Мидфорда, слывший гением фехтования. Грей поправил его, сказав, что фехтовальщик - дочь Алексиса, Элизабет Мидфорд. Фиппс наблюдал за ней с любопытством, а Грей, наоборот, нахмурился. Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 58, страницы 5-6 Сюжет манги Арка Цирк «Ноев ковчег» thumb|right|200px|Грей, Фиппс и Джон смотрят на поместье Кельвина Издалека, Грей, Фиппс и Джон Браун смотрят пожар в усадьбе барона Кельвина. Фиппс отмечает, что им троим нужно донести доклад Королеве Виктории об исходе миссии Сиэля Фантомхайв. Грей жалуется, что работа слишком легка, но Фиппс отвечает, что это имеет большое значение для Королевы.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 35, страницы 37-38 Арка Убийство в поместье Фантомхайв thumb|left|200px|Себастьян вмешивается в драку Грея и Бардроя Грей и Фиппс прибывают в поместье Фантомхайв. Они встречают Бардроя и Мэйлин и сразу же переходят к драке. Используя свой меч, Чарльз нападает на них, но они противостоят, используя кухонный нож и оружие. С превосходными навыками, Грей способен обрезать пополам пистолеты Мэйлин. Прежде чем он собирается нанести последний удар, его останавливает Себастьян Михаэлис, после чего, Грей и Фиппс официально представляются и сообщают, что у них есть сообщение для Сиэля Фантомхайв от королевы Виктории.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 49, страницы 35-36 Они объясняют Сиэлю, что Королева недовольна его отчетом о миссии в цирке «Ноев Ковчег». На пути к выходу из поместья, они сталкиваются с Финнианом и используя сокрушительную скорость, Фиппс, зашивает его шляпу, чем удивляет Грея.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 38, страница 6 Немногим позже Грей возвращается с Чарльзом Фиппсом в поместье Фантомхайв, где они заявляют о себе, вышибив дверь. Бардрой и Мэйлин находятся на кухне, когда Фиппс и Грей вторгаются в поместье, и сразу переходят к обороне. Пока Фиппс наблюдает со стороны, Чарльз Грей сражается с Бардроем и Мэйлин. Хоть он быстрее Барда, Грей впечатлен двумя пушками Мэйлин, но его превосходные боевые навыки позволяют перерубить пушки с относительной легкостью; Грей объявляет, что он всегда побеждает в ближнем бою. Он бежит на Мэйлин и проворно уклоняется от атаки Бардроя сзади. Он собирается нанести удар, но Себастьян останавливает бой, заставляя Грея проколоть шпагой десерт. Он просит Чарльза Грея попробовать десерт, после чего тот беспечно хвалит еду. Грей и Фиппс представляются частными секретарями и дворецкими королевы Виктории, и показывают, что у них есть послание от королевы для Сиэля.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 38, страницы 6-15 Присев поговорить с Сиэлем, они объясняют, что королева хотела бы, чтобы Сиэль через две недели провёл в своём поместье банкет и развлекал гостей. Сиэль изначально усомнился в этом приказе, но Грей указывает на то, что королева не удовлетворена докладом Сиэля о миссии в цирке «Ноев Ковчег». Это побуждает графа согласиться на банкет, чтобы искупить свою вину. Грей просит разрешения присутствовать на банкете в качестве наблюдателя, Сиэль позволяет.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 38, страницы 15-19 После того, заявив, что они проверили уровень защиты усадьбы, Чарльзы удаляются. По пути они встречают Финниана. С исключительной скоростью, Фиппс зашивает его шляпу, что становится неожиданностью и для Финни, и для Грея.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 38, страницы 19-22 Спустя две недели Грей появляется на банкете вместе с Георгом фон Сименсом, почётным гостем, которого он сопровождает. Гости обмениваются приветствиями и знакомятся, Карл Вудли замечает, что Грей походит из настолько знатной семьи, что в честь неё даже назван сорт чая.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 39, страницы 10-16 Грей пьет вино вместе с другими гостями и тайно подговаривает нетрезвого Георга инсценировать его смерть, чтобы «удивить гостей».Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 47, страница 17 Тогда он даёт немцу ампулу с веществом тетродотоксином, которое способно произвести эффект мнимой смерти, как в «Ромео и Джульете».Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 47, страницы 13-16 Георг удаляется в свою комнату, чтобы воплотить план в жизнь.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 39, страница 31 В разгар торжества Грей и другие гости слышат громкий крик из комнаты Георга. Они бросаются в его спальню, где обнаруживают бездыханное тело.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 39, страницы 33-37 После того, как они переносят Георга в подвал, Лау обращает внимание на тот факт, что гости не могут покинуть поместье из-за шторма. Все рассуждают о деталях убийства, а Грей приходит к выводу, что убийца должен быть одним из них. Карл и Гримсби реагируют на это заявление агрессивно. Лау предполагает, что смерть Георга является так называемым «убийством в запертой комнате». Каждый из гостей обязан предъявить своё алиби, Гримсби утверждает, что он и Ирэн Диас были в бильярдной в момент убийства Георга, Грей утверждает, что он был там же. В конце концов, они сужают круг подозреваемых до Сиэля, и Грей говорит, что он хочет быть уверенным в том, что все покинут поместье живыми. Лау предлагает ограничить передвижения Сиэля, Грей говорит, что нельзя запирать графа в его собственной комнате, ибо там могут быть секретные ходы. Также слугам запретили надзирать Сиэля , ведь они могли помочь ему сбежать. Грей решает, что этим должен заняться кто-либо из гостей, они выбирают для этого Артура. Чарльз сковывает Сиэля и Артура наручниками. После этого все гости расходятся по своим комнатам.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 40, страницы 5-26 В ту ночь Себастьян осматривает содержимое камина в комнате Георга и находит разбитую ампулу. Грей подкрадывается сзади и бьет дворецкого по голове, затем наносит удар в грудь. Недовольный, он жалуется на то, что его нашли так быстро из-за «паршивого слуги» Себастьяна, который мешает ему, и бросает кусочки ампулы в окно. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 49, pages 3-5 Когда Грей достигает винного погреба, Георг приветствует его с восторгом; он отмечает, что, похоже, их шалость сработала хорошо и спрашивает, все ли были шокированы. Он начинает говорить о вине, которое он обнаружил после пробуждения. Однако, Грей внезапно и безжалостно наносит удар и убивает Георга, заявляя, что его взгляд «ужасно оскорбителен» и что «глупой Германии» нужно еще десять лет до того, чтобы догнать Великобританию. Он накрывает тело Георга и уходит из погреба.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 49, pages 6-8 The next morning, Grey and the other guests discover the brutal murder of Sebastian Michaelis.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 41, pages 26-28 However, he is baffled to see that Sebastian has been pierced through the front even though he has undeniably stabbed him from behind.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 49, page 14 He then proposes that they move Sebastian's body to the cellar for the meanwhile and pursue the topic at breakfast, and Lau agrees; Karl comments that they are being a bit too easygoing about the entire affair.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 42, pages 9-11 At the dining table, Grey offers to eat the leftovers, and when Irene is about to hand her plate to him, he clarifies that he wants the plate next to her. They, then, collectively realize that it belongs to the mysteriously absent Patrick Phelps. They opt to check on Patrick, who was assigned to Ciel's bedroom. When they find that the door is locked, Grey swiftly cuts it down, alarming the others but garnering Lau's applause. They hurry inside, and discover Patrick's corpse.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 42, pages 18-26 Soon after, they have dessert at the drawing room, where they discuss about the three murders.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 43, page 8 Ultimately, the group allow for Arthur to dictate their actions from that time on, as through deductive reasoning, he is the only one who could not have committed any of the crimes.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 43, page 27 They decide to investigate Sebastian's body, and Grey accompanies Arthur, Ciel, Baldroy, and Finnian to the cellar; unnerved at the prospect of ghosts, Grey holds onto Ciel's arm but refuses to admit to his fear.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 44, pages 3-5 After searching Sebastian's body, they conclude that he is not in possession of the key to Ciel's room. They then inspect Sebastian's room, and Grey proclaims that he does not seem to have any personal belongings; he questions Sebastian's origin, but neither Baldroy, Finnian, nor Ciel knows.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 44, pages 6-15 Shortly, Grey puts forth the idea of checking everyone's luggage, and assures that he has more public authority than the Scotland Yard, so he is permitted to force the guests to comply.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 44, page 16 In due course, everyone's belongings are examined, and they gather in the drawing room once again.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 44, page 21 Soon after Lau suggests the existence of a "thirteenth person," Jeremy Rathbone appears.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 45, pages 5-6 Following the verification that Jeremy is not involved in the string of murders, Jeremy is allowed to lead the investigation.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 45, page 15 The three corpses are placed in separate rooms, and Jeremy asks them to show him the corpses the order that they were killed. Grey requests to go along with Jeremy, Arthur, and Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 46, pages 3-4 While scrutinizing Georg's corpse, Jeremy identifies that his only external trauma is the wound on his chest caused by a single stab with a sharp-edged blade. He deduces that Georg was a violent drinker, and explains to Grey that his expensive pocket watch has numerous scratches, hence indicating Georg's crude, drunk nature. He, also, perceives a strong scent of alcohol and a faint smell of the sea; though Grey remains silent, the latter remark particularly strikes him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 46, pages 4-7 Next, Jeremy goes to Patrick Phelps, and assesses his peculiar neck wound. They begin to head to Ciel's room, where Patrick was murdered; however, Jeremy lags behind, presumably due to his advanced age, which snags Grey's then Ciel's attention. Jeremy apologizes, and they enter Ciel's room where Jeremy conducts his examination. He soon affirms that there are, indeed, more than one murderer involved, and adds that it will be more difficult to catch Patrick's murderer than Georg's. He discloses that in order to catch Patrick's murderer, they must wait until nightfall and rely on Ciel's cooperation.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 46, pages 7-11 Afterward, Jeremy studies Sebastian's corpse. While he is busy doing so, Grey gets distracted by Ciel's abrupt display of frailty; Ciel claims that seeing Sebastian's corpse again has weakened him, and Grey is bemused and unsympathetic, commenting that Ciel was not disturbed in the slightest when he stripped Sebastian's corpse a while ago. Jeremy then declares that Sebastian was killed rather simply, and confirms that he is finished investigating. In response, Grey announces that he will be heading back to the others; as he walks off, he overhears that Jeremy must look over some preparations for that night. This impels Grey to rush back to Sebastian's corpse. He lifts the cloth covering the body, and after ascertaining that it is Sebastian and kicking him once on the face, he returns to the others, reassured that it is not remotely possible for Sebastian to still be alive.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 46, pages 13-19''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 49, page 32 For dinner, the group eats a scrumptious steak meat the Phantomhive servants have prepared, and Grey, having eaten an abundance, expresses his satisfaction with the meal. Lau presses for the truth behind the incidents, but Jeremy advises them to not be hasty. He, then, asks for Ciel to remove his clothes, much to the Ciel's dismay.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 46, pages 26-28 Grey, Jeremy, and Arthur sit together, while a bare Ciel is constrained to keep quiet and stay still and patient, as instructed by Jeremy, who is positive that the Patrick's killer will emerge if Ciel does as told. Jeremy times Patrick's killer's movements carefully, and at the precise moment, launches their counterattack. Ran-Mao, dressed in Ciel's clothing to attract the killer with his scent, lunges from her hidden position, and Grey is about to stab Patrick's killer, but Jeremy stops him, saying that the killer is an important witness.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 46, pages 29-34 Subsequently, they enter Karl's room, where the rest of the group have accumulated at. Grey reports that they have brought the killer along. Jeremy unveils Patrick's killer: a Black Mamba snake from Africa, trained to attack when it detects Ciel's scent—this shifts the attention to Karl specializes in African trade. When Karl argues that he has an alibi, Jeremy remarks that an alibi may not be worth much; as inferred by Jeremy, Georg was in cahoots with someone and had initially faked his death with a substance called Tetrodotoxin—if refined, he elaborates, one can achieve a state of apparent death like the character Juliet in Romeo and Juliet. He adds on that the faint scent of sea he distinguished earlier was, in fact, Tetrodotoxin, also a poison puffer fish and octopuses carry. Jeremy, then, continues delving into details: Georg, at first, was encouraged by another individual to feign his death and tossed the ampule of poison in the fire, but he was actually killed later by the said individual; the murderer, then, attempted to destroy the evidence; however, Sebastian was already collecting the ashes by the fire, and so he murdered the butler as well, recovered the evidence, and returned to his room. Grey demands for the ampule of poison as proof, and Ciel suggests that it may be found in Karl's hearth. Grimsby searches the hearth and finds glass shards, which Jeremy reassembles into the ampule.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 47, pages 6-22 Karl frantically denies all accusations, among which is Ciel's assertion that Karl's motive to eliminate Ciel is to protect his diamond industry. An exasperated Grey threatens Karl and orders him to be quiet; he states that he will listen to Karl's excuses in prison. Ciel, then, hands Grey his shackles, and tells him to put it in good use. Grey arrests Karl and takes him away.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 47, pages 23-27 The following morning, Grey has a handcuffed Karl placed in a horse carriage, as they prepare to set off.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 47, page 31 Арка Роскошный лайнер Грей появляется на борту корабля «Кампания», где они встречают семью Мидфорд. По слухам, Эдвард Мидфорд является гением меча, после чего, Чарльз замечает, что гений меча на самом деле не Эдвард, а Элизабет, когда она начала защищать Сиэля. После этого, Фиппс смотрит на нее с любопытством, в то время как Грей хмурится.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 51, страницы 2-4 thumb|Один из способов появления Грея Грей подслушал Элизабет, когда она описывала игру с Пасхальным яйцом, и решил поучаствовать. После того, как Себастьян решил добавить несколько правил конкурса, Грей отмечает, что слухи о том, что Себастьян ожил, верны. После чего принимает участие в конкурсе в команде с Фиппсом.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 66, страницы 10-11 После старта игры, Грей находит Снейка, напарника Финниана, ищущим яйцо в саду. Снейк натравливает своих змей на Чарльза, который не в состоянии ему противостоять. Фиппс начинает играть на флейте, чем завораживает Снейка и его змей, что приводит к дисквалификации Снейка и Финниана.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 66, страницы 18-22 thumb|200px|left|Чарльз Грей и Чарльз Фиппс дисквалифицированы В то время, как Сиэль стоит на лестнице, чтобы дотянуться до яйца, которое приготовила Элизабет. Грей атакует Себастьяна и спрашивает его, как он выжил после того, как Чарльз его убил месяц назад, но получает жесткий ответ. Фиппс присоединяется к борьбе. Себастьян защищается, но не может атаковать, потому что это поведение может испортить репутацию Сиэля Фантомхайв.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 66, страницы 29-34 Чарльз и Фиппс дисквалифицированы, Сиэль все еще висит на люстре. Яйцо Фиппса и Грея оказалось «случайно» оплодотворенным. По правилам, если по каким-либо причинам скорлупа яйца треснет, то участники дисквалифицируются. Затем, Грей опомнился и вручил Сиэлю «любовное письмо», судя по всему от Королевы Виктории.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 66, страница 36 Арка Уэстонский колледж thumb|190px|Грей сомневается Грей, Фиппс и Джон Браун сопровождают Королеву Викторию в ночь четвертого июня.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 81, страницы 8-13 Позже, в Букингемском дворце, Сиэль Фантомхайв лично отчитывается перед Королевой Викторией о событиях, произошедших в Уэстонском Колледже. Грей вместе с Фиппсом стоят в стороне, в то время, когда Сиэль упоминает о воскрешении мертвых.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 84, страница 24 Арка Зеленая ведьма Грей и Фиппс доставили завершенный анализ образца растения из леса оборотней, посланный Сиэлем Фантомхайв для королевы Виктории. Вскоре после этого, Грей высказал свое подозрение насчет быстрой доставки, на что Фиппс ответил, что это возможно из-за многочисленных связей графа в подпольном обществе.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 93, страницы 5-6 Цитаты *(Мэйлин) «Ничего себе! Два пистолета, так круто! Но я выиграю в ближнем бою.»Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 38, страницы 9-10 *(Георгу фон Сименсу) «Вот болван, немцы победят Англию, говоришь? Вернись через десять лет.»Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 49, страница 7 *(Ссылаясь на Сиэля Фантомхайв) «Как же бесит! Давно хотелось убить этого высокомерного ублюдка.»Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 51, страница 3 Интересные факты *Образ Грея может быть основан на сэре Чарльзе Грее, который был личным секретарем принца Альберта. Однако, когда принц Альберт умер в 1861 году, он не стал личным секретарем королевы Виктории, вплоть до своей смерти 1870 года. *Чарльз Грей впервые упоминается в письме Королевы Виктории до его явки в манге. В указанном письме, Фиппс сделал рождественский пудинг, а Грей и Джон Браун его похвалили.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 24, страница 6 *Чарльз Грей левша, по крайней мере, в области фехтования.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 42, страница 24 Примечания Навигация en:Charles Grey pl:Charles Grey es:Charles Grey fr:Charles Grey pt-br:Charles Grey it:Charles Grey Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Прислуга королевы Категория:Дворяне Категория:Арка Цирк «Ноев ковчег» Категория:Арка Убийство в поместье Фантомхайв Категория:Арка Роскошный лайнер Категория:Арка Уэстонский колледж Категория:Арка Зеленая ведьма